Harry Potter and the memory of Horace Slughorn
by Ultimate Angel 1990
Summary: What happened that night when Harry retrieved the memory? How did Dumbledore really die? A one shot story funny and short to read. enjoy it.


But Harry was already hurtling back along the corridor and within minutes, he was saying "toffee éclairs" to Dumbledore's gar-goyle, which leapt aside, permitting Harry entrance onto the spiral staircase

But Harry was already hurtling back along the corridor and within minutes, he was saying "toffee éclairs" to Dumbledore's gar-goyle, which leapt aside, permitting Harry entrance onto the spiral staircase.

"Enter," said Dumbledore when Harry knocked. He sounded exhausted. Harry pushed open the door. There was Dumbledore's office, looking the same as ever, but with black, star-strewn skies beyond the windows.

"Good gracious, Harry," said Dumbledore in surprise. "To what do I owe this very late pleasure?"

"Sir — I've got it. I've got the memory from Slughorn."

Harry pulled out the tiny glass bottle and showed it to Dumbledore. For a moment or two, the headmaster looked stunned. Then his face split in a wide smile. (Till here copied from book).

Dumbledore looked astonished and eyed the shining flask. He looked like a toddler, upon seeing something shimmering. He was looking like he wanted on the urge to shouting and scream. His hand didn't seem to hurt anymore. He took three steps forward at Harry looking deeply in his eyes, then back to the flask in his hand. The pensive was in plain view, but Dumbledore went the opposite way, back to his desk. He retrieved his wand and looked seriously at Harry. Harry swallowed hard, thinking he had done something wrong.

Dumbledore started to mutter an incantation, aiming the wand at Harry. Harry looked petrified, seeing as he was about to be attacked by Dumbledore. Panic ran through all of his body. Dumbledore uttered a few chosen words and they were eaten by a sudden dusk, emitted by Dumbledore's wand. Harry felt something change. He wasn't wearing his robes anymore. He started to look around trying to find a way out, until…

A load voice echoed from behind him not a human voice, but an electric guitar's voice. The fog dimmed and now he could se clearly. He and Dumbledore had changed clothes. Both were dressed in black jeans and thorn shirts. Dumbledore was holding the guitar, fro which, the voice had came. Harry looked at his wand and saw that it had become a microphone. Dumbledore roared the guitar once more and Harry placed the mic near to his mouth.

Let's stay and rock and roll

The memory is back from the troll

And were gonna look to it

And so we can kill Voldemort.

I'm here shouting out proud

While Dumbledore is playing out loud

Its still 1am in the morning

But were her shouting in glory!!

The two were to busy singing and playing, (more noise than music) that they didn't notice the character appearing at the headmaster's door. Severus Snape was at the door, with his jaw dropped looking at the due dance and sing. If Snape's skin is pale, it was nothing compared to how white it was now. Harry and Dumbledore didn't seem to notice him staring at them. Severus slowly stepped back and closed the door, going back to his patrol duty, thinking that he had just dreamt what he had just seen.

So now let's see the memory

And know the secrecy!!(Screaming like a girl)

As the song came to an end, Dumbledore jumped real high and tried to imitate guitarist by trying to smash his guitar. Poor Phoenix came soaring through the sky at the wrong time. Without noticing Dumbledore smashed the guitar and the birds head. Dumbledore's gold fish weren't any luckier, upon finishing his song Harry, forgetting that the mic was his wand, threw the mic in the water and killed the fish.

Dumbledore took the flask and started to head back to where the pensive was. With all the jumping and dancing, Dumbledore didn't notice his beard loosening. As he was about to reach the pensive he slipped on the beard and on the impact with the floor, the flask shattered in pieces with the memory inside it.

"Ohh...St," Dumbledore said. He could feel the tension increasing in the room. "I'm sooo dead, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

**A/N: And this is how Dumbledore really died :-P by the hands of Harry Potter :P. hope you liked it. REVIEW XD**


End file.
